


Burnt Out

by elucifexeia



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Other, Yay angst, this au where urokai is part of the household instead is slowly killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elucifexeia/pseuds/elucifexeia
Summary: After the loss of Raizel, Frankenstein suffers greatly. Urokai isn't the only one to notice it, but he's the only one who'll say something.





	Burnt Out

Tired. Just, tired. It’s all he feels as he trudges back up toward the lounge. It’s late, quiet. He assumes everyone’s retired to their rooms for the night by now - not unusual, not unexpected, and actually preferred. He knows he looks like a mess; pushing himself with the dark spear without Master’s presence he knows is a dangerous thing to do. In a sorry state, he can’t pull himself out of the inner realm of the dark spear, should it try to consume him. 

But, stronger. He needs to be stronger, if he’s to protect his children. If he’s to protect what he has left of the life he had with Master, he needs to be stronger than even _he_  was. And that, he knows, is an impossible limit to set himself. He can train and train and _train_ , but it won’t change a thing. 

He lets out a sigh.

> “What did you do to yourself?” A voice asks from the darkness, and Frankenstein is no fool.

His gaze is still averted, half-empty. For any of his children, maybe he would have forcibly changed his demeanor. Would have forced a smile and laughed it off - because if it’s for them, it’s something he can do. But the man in front of him - the one who spoke - already knows enough to see through that kind of facade, so why try making it? He’s too tired. Exhausted. Mentally and physically drained.

“Why are you still awake?” he asks, avoiding answering the question at all. Urokai isn’t stupid - of course Urokai _knows_  what he’s been doing, locked away in the fortified lab room that can actually _contain_  the dark spear’s power without it leaking out. The voice that comes back is both affronted and bitter - even though Frankenstein knows all too well what’s hidden beneath it is concern. And maybe even pity. Pity on the fool who has always tried too hard, and suddenly feels as though he’s gotten nowhere after all this time. 

> “I asked first, Frankenstein.”

He’s unsteady on his feet; legitimately wants nothing more than to collapse where he is stood, and deep down wishes to not wake up. He always fought to live; for his Master, for his children - the biggest factor may be gone, but Urokai, M-21, Tao, Takeo... Even Regis and Seira, Karias and Rael - everyone in this _family_  brought together by Raizel in this small world they made for themselves - they are all something worth fighting for still. _They_  are the reason he keeps standing, even when he wants to fall. “You already know the answer. It’s not enough. I have to protect everyone, in Master’s place. I can’t sit idly by. There’s no time. What if the Union attack tomorrow? They could come at any time.” 

> “And what the hell do you think you’re gonna do if they _do_  come to tomorrow,” the redhead points up and down Frankenstein’s form, coming closer, “and you’re in a sorry ass state like this?” 

Frankenstein glances up, barely able to lift his head. “With rest, I’ll be fine...” Ironically enough it’s the exact same thing he told Raizel so many times. “I’m just tired.” 

> “Tired of living, more like.”

He can’t even deny it. His life, he thinks, has been far too long for a human after all. It was worth it, somehow, once he met Raizel. When he found that lonely person to be beside who asked for nothing, but deserved everything. When he found someone he thought more than worthy of serving for the rest of his life, without even really understanding the reason why he felt so compelled. Those beginning ten years passed in the blink of an eye. But thousands of years with a vulnerable heart like this... “I... Perhaps.”

> “‘Perhaps’ my _ass_ , Frankenstein. What the hell? You who was the closest to Sir Raizel, should know full well that what he died for wasn’t so you’d pull this kind of crap!” 

“ _Lower your voice_!” Frankenstein’s hushed aggression gives him a dizzy spell, and he slings his arm out to the nearest wall to support himself. “I know. _I know that_.” he clenches his fist against the wall, “that’s why I have to protect what he wanted to protect. Even if it means putting myself through _hell_. Even if it means I have to wear myself down for now. If I get stronger, that’s results. If I get stronger, then I’ll--”

> “Have you?” Urokai interjects “have you gotten stronger?”

His eyes widen, and Frankenstein tries his best to focus his gaze on his hand, clenching an unclenching it - the hand that he always holds the dark spear in - currently bruised and stinging, chafed and grazed. “I don’t know.” he admits, “I don’t know and that’s why I can’t stop until I know I have.” He can hear Urokai sigh; heavy and exasperated, as though Frankenstein had said exactly what he expected to hear. 

> “Those kids - the others - you enhance and care for them constantly, but what, you don’t trust them or something? For what reason did you even make them stronger? Because that wasn’t _Sir Raizel’s_  decision. Just like you - like _us_  - they wanted to protect Sir Raizel, right? You even gave them that atrocious power of yours for that reason. But Sir Raizel is gone, and they’re still here protecting their home and the life we gave them. They haven’t gone off their rocker about it like you. You’re not their actual _parent_  Frankenstein. Besides, they can handle themselves.”

Frankenstein blinks a few times, staring at the Urokai who looks like he just gave the speech of a lifetime. In fact, when did Urokai get so... mature. Well, no okay that’s too much credit - he’s definitely still a brat. But, he has a point. Frankenstein starts laughing despite himself, however. (Though soon realising it actually really hurts to laugh right now, and stopping that before it gets too wild.) “Ah...” he smiles, though it’s kinda lop-sided and still laced with all his underlying emotions. “Since when did you become such a talker?”

> “Shut up. Don’t make fun of me now. I could poke you and you’d fall over.”

Well, he can’t deny _that_  either. “Right.” He feels like the tension has dissipated a little, and Urokai looks less pissed off and more pouty at being picked on after trying his best to have Frankenstein see reason. Frankenstein makes eye contact with him. “Help me.” he states, “otherwise I might really die right here.” 

> “Oh fuck you. Like you’d actually die.” Urokai mumbles, though still doesn’t hesitate to hop into action, lifting Frankenstein’s (tender) arm and slinging it over his shoulder. 

Any other person might have been hissing from the jolt of pain that sent up their arm - but Frankenstein wasn’t exactly a normal person. He hadn’t been for a long time. But, now that he thinks about it maybe that’s why this whole family works. Yeah, they’re not blood related, but they’re all misfits who can understand one another - and never leave another behind. Frankenstein, then, is no exception. If he dove off into battle alone, the others would seek him out to help and bring him home. Really, he has such a reckless family. 

But maybe they just learn from the best.


End file.
